A Dropped Lighter
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Siempre me pregunté qué pasó después de que Sanji encontrase a Zoro más muerto que vivo en Thriller Bark. Sigo sin saberlo, así que me lo he inventado. Aquí lo tenéis. No hay Yaoi ni Shonen-ai, aunque si quieres buscarlo allá tú.


**Siempre me pregunté qué pasó después de que Sanji encontrase a Zoro más muerto que vivo en Thriller Bark. Sigo sin saberlo, así que me lo he inventado. Aquí lo tenéis.**

**Si queréis buscar aquí un ZoroXSanji, adelante, buscad, pero yo no lo he escrito con esa intención; soy muy fan de Zoro y Tashigi y recientemente de Sanji y Violet, así que…**

**La ruidosa banda de los ****_Mugiwara_**** pertenece a Oda que, hasta donde yo sé, aún no ha cedido sus derechos. A mí sólo me corresponde el gusto de manejar a sus personajes de forma extraoficial y no remunerada. Vamos, que no gano dinero escribiendo… todavía [insertar cara de personaje de anime persiguiendo un sueño]. Mientras tanto, bienvenidos, soy Drake Rhapsody y este fic se llama:**

**A Dropped Lighter**

Cuando despertó no supo dónde estaba.

Era tan normal para él levantarse escuchando a Luffy gritar entusiasmado con algo, que todos aquellos ruidos no le extrañaron en absoluto.

El problema vino cuando intentó levantarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía algo mareado aun.

Luego reparó en que no estaba en su cama del _Sunny_, estaba tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo.

–¿Qué…?

De pronto vino todo a su mente, de golpe. Estaba en Thiller Bark, habían vencido a Moria y enfrentado a Kuma…

¿Qué había pasado con Kuma?

Si él estaba vivo entonces…

"¡Zoro!"

Se incorporó como con un resorte y miró a su alrededor:

Todos estaban bien, a salvo. Luffy botaba y aplaudía, como si nunca le hubiesen metido dentro 100 sombras ni le hubiesen apaleado hasta casi morir.

Se levantó, aún tambaleante.

No hizo caso cuando Nami le llamó, no oyó a Chopper preguntarle si estaba bien.

En cuanto vio las espadas en el suelo, abandonadas, echó a correr.

"Dime que no lo has hecho" pensó. Sentía como si alguien estuviese estrujándole el corazón. "Dime que no has sido tan idiota como para dejarte matar…"

Siguió corriendo un buen trecho, y entonces se detuvo en seco.

Había alguien allí.

–¡Zoro! –exclamó.

No obtuvo respuesta. Y sin embargo, podía verle tranquilamente de pie, con los brazos cruzados. El temor que había sentido fue sustituido por alivio y luego por cabreo:

–Idiota, no me des estos sustos…

Zoro no se volvió. Algo le goteaba de los brazos y la espalda. La misma sustancia se esparcía a su alrededor.

Una mano invisible le estrujó el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era.

–¡Oi! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –gritó, corriendo hacia él –. ¿Qué es toda esta sangre?

Ahora podía verle la cara. Tenía la mirada extraviada, como si estuviese a punto de perder la conciencia.

–¡Di algo!

–Aquí… –la voz de Zoro sonó extraña, como si su dueño estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por que saliese de su garganta –. Aquí no… ha pasado… nada.

Luego sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo. Sanji llegó a tiempo de sostenerle por los hombros antes de que se desplomase del todo.

–Aguanta, llamaré a Chopper.

La mano llena de sangre de Zoro le agarró por el brazo.

–Luffy… –farfulló –. Luffy…está…

–Está bien, idiota. Estamos todos bien, pero ¿qué has…?

Zoro dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y simplemente se dejó llevar por su dolor hacia la oscuridad.

Sanji hizo una mueca cuando el peso del espadachín se añadió al de su propio cuerpo magullado. Rápidamente movió la mano hasta encontrar el pecho de su compañero.

Su corazón seguía latiendo.

Le llevó al menos cinco minutos conseguir que el grito que tenía atascado en la garganta saliese:

–¡CHOPPER!

…

Sangre.

Era todo lo que veía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la lanzaba de cualquier manera a una esquina del baño.

Había ayudado a Chopper a llevar a Zoro hasta un cuartito en el castillo de Moria, esquivando a los desdichados que acababan de recuperar sus sombras.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–¿Eso es sangre?

–¿Dónde está Kuma?

Chopper le había echado del cuarto. Necesitaba tranquilidad, dijo. Luego cerró la puerta de golpe. Los demás habían permanecido fuera, sin alejarse mucho, pero él se fue al barco.

Necesitaba quitarse de las manos y de la ropa toda aquella sangre.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo; indudablemente tendría que ponerse bajo las manos (bueno, pezuñas) de Chopper, al igual que los demás.

Pero en esos momentos Zoro era prioritario.

Maldijo en voz baja al quitarse la camisa y descubrir el moratón en su costado izquierdo, producido por el espadachín al dejarle inconsciente.

Y salvarle con ello la vida, aún a costa de la suya.

Jamás pensó que podría llegar a temer tanto por la vida de uno de sus nakamas como en el momento en el que Zoro lo dejó fuera de combate. En ese instante antes de que su mente decidiese rendirse al cansancio y al dolor, Sanji había sido plenamente consciente de las intenciones de su compañero. Y también del hecho de que ya no podía hacer nada por él.

Cerró la mano en un puño y arrojó la camisa ensangrentada a reunirse con el resto de las prendas sucias y rotas, para luego meterse en la ducha y abrir al máximo los grifos.

…

Durante la fiesta de aquella noche, Luffy insistió en que mantuviesen a Zoro en una esquina del salón, por si despertaba que no estuviese solo.

Pero no lo hizo. Ni se movió siquiera. Luffy no paraba de intentar meterle comida en la boca, así que al final Chopper volvió a llevarlo a un cuarto algo apartado, para que pudiese descansar en paz.

Luego, mientras todos continuaban con la fiesta, Sanji habló con los dos piratas que habían presenciado lo ocurrido con Kuma. Inmediatamente después volvió junto a Zoro, encontrándose con Brook sentado junto a la cama.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo, tal vez más brusco de lo que pretendía.

–Tú también lo sabes –contestó el esqueleto –. Nos ha salvado la vida a todos.

Sanji resopló y arrastró otra silla hacia la cama, quedando al lado de la cabecera.

–Luffy te ha invitado a ser nuestro _nakama_, ¿verdad? –preguntó sacando el mechero del bolsillo –. ¿Sabes dónde te metes?

–Creo que no te entiendo, Sanji-san.

Sanji apuntó con el cigarrillo apagado hacia la puerta tras la cual se desarrollaba la fiesta.

–¿Oyes a esa pandilla de locos que comen y bailan como si no hubiese mañana? –preguntó –. Pues bien, todos ellos son un imán para los problemas, desde el capitán hasta el maldito marimo. Son completamente imprevisibles, ¿sabes? –se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios e intentó encenderlo –. Nunca sabes cómo van a reaccionar ante una situación. Lo mismo huyen que se enfrentan al enemigo con todo lo que tienen. Puede que un día no sean capaces ni de encontrar sus propias huellas en un bosque y al siguiente aparecer con una heroicidad tan estúpida que casi les cueste la vida –Le temblaban tanto las manos que no conseguía hacer saltar la chispa del mechero –. Y todos ellos tienen algo por lo que luchar, ¿sabes? –continuó. Tenía la voz un tanto quebrada, pero intentaba aparentar normalidad –. Todos han pasado momentos muy duros y han perdido a sus seres más queridos, pero aún así siguen peleando. Porque no pueden morir sin cumplir sus sueños. ¡No pueden morir! Porque si pasase… si muriesen… ¿qué clase de piratas serían? –volvió a hacer girar la ruedecilla del mechero sin lograr que prendiera la llama. Al final lo arrojó al suelo y se levantó, mirando hacia la figura inconsciente de Zoro –. ¡¿Qué será de tu promesa si mueres, idiota?! –le gritó, sabedor de que no le oía –. ¿No te paraste a pensar en que muerto no puedes vencer a Mihawk? ¡Por todos los infiernos, tú no puedes morir aquí, Zoro! ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste en Arlong Park? ¿No es eso lo que dices siempre? ¡Maldita sea, NO PUEDES MORIR AQUÍ!

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos. Brook observó los mechones de pelo rubio que asomaban entre los dedos del joven. El cigarrillo descansaba apagado entre los dedos índice y medio.

–Sanji-san…

–Nunca he perdido a nadie, Brook –murmuró el joven, hundido –, y no quiero empezar ahora. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no pude hacer nada?

Lo que el esqueleto estaba viendo en ese momento era una figura postrada con una mascarilla, un hombre agonizante. Y junto a él, un pobre músico le suplicaba entre lágrimas que se pusiese de pie y volviese a cantar y a bailar con todos.

Brook conocía demasiado bien el significado de perder a alguien, y comprendía mejor que nadie el dolor del joven que se sentaba frente a él.

Una lágrima resbaló de la cuenca vacía de uno de sus ojos.

…

Sanji despertó de golpe cuando su cabeza, que había estado balanceándose en equilibrio precario, cayó hacia delante bruscamente. Miró alrededor, comprendiendo que se había quedado dormido sentado en la silla junto a la cama.

Se llevó la mano a la nuca, con un quejido; tenía un buen dolor de cuello.

Por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana debía ser de madrugada, tal vez estuviese empezando a amanecer.

Suspiró: era la cuarta noche que "dormía" en una silla.

"A éste paso Chopper tendrá que ponerme collarín, de la contractura que voy a tener"

Luego miró a su alrededor, restregándose los ojos.

Se despejó de golpe cuando reparó en la figura sobre la cama.

Zoro se había movido.

Por fin, tras días de silencio y quietud cadavéricas, el marimo idiota se estaba moviendo.

La mano derecha del espadachín se contraía sobre su pecho, apretando, clavando los dedos entre las vendas. La cara del joven estaba desfigurada en una mueca de dolor.

Respiraba agitadamente.

Sanji se precipitó a su lado, sin saber muy bien si correr a llamar a Chopper, pues el reno estaba lejos, y él no se atrevía a dejar al herido solo.

Despacio, desenganchó los dedos del espadachín de su presa y apoyó la mano en la frente de Zoro.

–Eh, marimo –murmuró –. Te vas a hacer daño.

Estaba hirviendo de fiebre. La mano vendada que sostenía por la muñeca se contrajo ligeramente y el herido abrió los ojos.

–¿S…San…ji?

El joven tuvo que carraspear para que la voz no le temblase.

–Por lo que veo te acuerdas de mí… –dijo, intentando aparentar normalidad –. No, no te levantes… ¿Cómo estás?

Incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, Zoro se llevó la mano que no sujetaba Sanji al pecho.

–Due… le… res… pirar –jadeó con una mueca.

Sanji se levantó de golpe y apartó la mirada. Ése no era Zoro. Ése que yacía sin apenas poder moverse en una cama no era Zoro. Ése que estaba ardiendo de fiebre, demasiado débil para intentar siquiera moverse no era Zoro.

–Eh… cocinero… –sintió un leve tirón en la camisa –. No… pongas… esa cara.

–¿Qué cara, cabeza de césped?

–Como… si… estuvieses… preocu…pado por… mi –Sanji juraría que después de esa frase siguió una risa, pero por lo débil que sonó no se atrevía a asegurarlo.

Toda la angustia que había estado acumulando se convirtió en rabia.

–No –casi escupió, con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz –. No estoy preocupado por ti, imbécil. Solamente te encontré sangrando como un cerdo en mitad de ninguna parte. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparme? Solamente has intentado cambiar tu vida por la de todos nosotros… ¡eso no es nada! Nos pasa todos los días, ¿no? Todos nos metemos dentro de putas bolas del sufrimiento de Luffy para acabar casi muertos y en coma durante días, ¿verdad, imbécil?

Zoro, que había estado intentando mantener una sonrisa despreocupada, dejó que se desvaneciera.

–Lo sabes –afirmó, más que preguntó.

–Y Brook también –asintió el cocinero sentándose de nuevo –. No te preocupes, no vamos a decírselo a Luffy ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

–En sacaros de allí.

–¿En sacarnos de…? ¿Eres idiota? –le estaba gritando y ya no sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía que sacarlo todo o explotaría con alguien que tuviese aún menos culpa –. ¿Ibas a salvarnos dando tu vida? ¿Qué crees que hubiese pensado Luffy si hubieses muerto?

Zoro volvió a intentar reírse.

–Si no… te hubiese… detenido… –farfulló –, sería yo… el que estaría… gritándote lo mismo… a ti.

Sanji se llevó una mano al moratón del costado, bien oculto bajo la camisa.

El marimo tenía razón.

Pero eso jamás iba a reconocerlo, no en voz alta al menos.

Recogió del suelo el mechero y, ya más tranquilo, encendió un cigarrillo. Desde que había hablado con Brook no había fumado ni una sola vez, y realmente necesitaba algo de nicotina. Zoro le observaba desde la cama, intentando saber si iba a seguir gritando o no.

–Nos has dado un susto tremendo a todos, lo sabes ¿no? –oyó que decía –. Chopper temía que no sobrevivieses a tus heridas y la palmases en cualquier momento…

–Y Kuma…

–Ni rastro de Kuma –se sentó de nuevo en la silla y exhaló una bocanada de humo hacia el techo –. Cuando despertamos estábamos solos en la isla. Bueno, nosotros y todos los idiotas que perdieron sus sombras. Por cierto, Brook se ha unido a la tripulación.

Zoro sonrió y miró al techo:

–Parece… que Luffy…consiguió su… músico… por fin.

–Eso parece, sí…

Permanecieron en silencio un rato. El sonido estrangulado de la respiración de Zoro obligó al cocinero a apagar el cigarrillo. Había necesitado un par de caladas para tranquilizarse, pero si el pequeño reno le veía fumando junto al herido…

Se levantó, dispuesto a dejarle un poco de tranquilidad al maldito marimo. Y ya que estaba, dormiría él también, que falta le hacía.

–Le diré a Chopper que te has despertado –dijo masajeándose el cuello, aún dolorido–. Prepárate para una buena bronca –Zoro sonrió –. Con un poco de suerte podremos zarpar mañana.

–¿A dónde?

–Al Archipiélago de Sabaody.

Y de ahí, al otro lado de la Red Line.

Aunque claro, ninguno de los dos sabía que tardarían dos años en ver el cielo del Nuevo Mundo.

**Como ya dije, sólo una pequeña idea. ¡Ruegos y preguntas a los Reviews!**


End file.
